Known in the art are door locks comprising a lock case and a locking latch, which door locks can be opened and closed mechanically. Also known in the art are electrical locks, which can be controlled to open and close by means of electrical commands and electrical opening means. In the arrangements known in the art, the electrical connections of a lock that is in a door are arranged e.g. by means of wires or other corresponding conductors through the frame of the door. The conductors could be led to the door lock e.g. via the door frame from the hinge side of the door.
Leading the conductors requires a passageway in the door for the conductors and, that being the case, a conventional door cannot be used with an electric lock without adapting the door. In their present state, pre-ordered special doors must be used for doors that are provided with an electric lock, said doors having passageways for electrical conductors, or otherwise a conventional door must be adapted by making in it passageways going through the door for the conductors. Both methods are expensive relative to the costs of conventional doors. In addition to this, according to regulations holes may not be made in some doors, such as e.g. in fire doors.